hero, heroine
by Gween Black
Summary: Se Astoria quisesse ser a heroína de Draco, teria de ser a droga. Mas Draco repudia as drogas, não é? DMAG, UA, NC17.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Se Astoria quisesse ser a heroína de Draco, teria de ser a droga. Mas Draco repudia as drogas, não é? DMAG, UA.

**Nota:** fanfic escrita pro I Challenge Universo Alternativo do 6V, que ainda não tem resultado. É bem diferente das coisas que eu já escrevi, mais embaçada e com menos brilho que qualquer James/Lily; e devo dizer que Draco/Astoria tem feito minha cabeça, ultimamente. Mas eu devo dizer que essa é minha menina-dos-olhos! Espero que gostem e, é claro, review-me!

**hero/heroine**

**por Gween Black**

**1. I was so jaded**

**#**_ the scratches, the bruises and the bites_

Suor.

Pele branca, pele negra, pele branca de novo. Aperta para machucar, para marcar de vermelho a pele imaculada. Arranha para machucar, para rasgar a pele escura. E são mordidas e gemidos e respirações ofegantes e mãos perdidas, que agarram os cabelos loiros, os cabelos pretos, o lençol branco, o músculo rijo, o quadril magro...

Um orgasmo que sai de duas bocas – da mesma voz. Um sorriso. São os lábios de Blaise que se curvam quando as duas bocas femininas – bocas irmãs – se abrem num gemido. E então é a vez de Blaise gemer, e o suor escorre pelo peito musculoso para pingar na barriga magra de uma delas. Ela sorri de volta para o negro, virando-se para a mesinha de cabeceira e pegando um cigarro, ainda ofegando.

Astoria revira os olhos. Daphne e sua necessidade eterna por cigarros. Ela não gosta de cigarros. E não se importa de dividir o mesmo homem com a irmã.

Sexo é só sexo, afinal.

**2. ****Never felt so good to be so wrong**

**# **_tease the crowd, please the crowd_

Primeiro, as luzes coloridas. Depois, as garotas. Pelo menos, é assim que ele vê. É a fumaça espessa da pista de dança misturada à fumaça carregada dos cigarros dos espectadores. Ou participantes.

Todo mundo faz parte do show, mesmo.

Draco sorri por instinto, avistando Blaise à distância. A luz neon reflete nos cabelos loiros das duas garotas ao seu lado. Aproxima-se. Senta-se. Cumprimenta-os. Ninguém liga. Nem Draco.

Pega um isqueiro, olhando os corpos movimentando-se na pista de dança. Não presta atenção.

- Cigarros fedem. – Draco ergue a sobrancelha, surpreso. Mira a garota ao seu lado, observando os cabelos dela caírem descuidados pelos ombros desnudos. A pele exposta é clara, muito clara, e Draco quase pode contar cada pequena sarda do ombro esquerdo.

- O ar também. – ele responde, acendendo o cigarro mesmo assim. Ela estreita os olhos, contrariada. Ele sorri.

O vestido é preto, de um preto brilhoso, reluzente. O preto contrasta com a pele clara, exposta demais. Ele vê os ombros, ele vê as coxas, ele a vê. O vestido é apertado ao corpo magro. Draco percebe os seios pequenos e empinados delineados pelo tecido. Ela ergue um braço, uma taça de champagne em sua mão, duas pulseiras de ouro em seu pulso e milhares de bolhas no líquido dourado de sua taça. Ela ri para alguma coisa que Blaise diz, os lábios cor-de-cereja entreabrindo-se com delicadeza. Ela se vira.

- Oi, estranho.

**#**___I've come here to stare_

Uma, duas, três fileiras de cocaína. Alguns movimentos, nenhuma fileira de cocaína. Mais luzes, mais sons, mais vibrações; vários efeitos da cocaína. E são bons e são ruins e fazem querer mais. Sempre mais. Para Astoria, _mais_ era uma questão de hábito.

- Você não quer? – ela vira-se para o cara ao seu lado, jaqueta preta e olhos cinza.

- Cocaína? – ele sorri, sarcástico. – Não, obrigado. Não aprecio a arte de não conseguir pensar.

- Meu Deus, você é patético. – ela responde. – Você recusa a cocaína, mas aceita a hipocrisia.

- Substâncias desse tipo são nocivas, caso você não saiba. – ele fala, a voz calma e ritmada sem se alterar por um momento. – É meu direito repudiá-las.

- Mas você não é melhor do que qualquer um de nós por isso. – ela responde, e é uma frase de verdade fatal, e as palavras ficam pairando enquanto se levanta com a irmã e segue para a pista. E dançam, e são movimentos excitantes e sensuais, e elas dançam, e as pessoas olham. É fácil admirar garotas perfeitas.

Draco pensava a mesma coisa.

**3****. It's not complicated**

**# **_you can come and try_

Ela sorri quando se aproxima. Ele sorri quando a vê. Sem falar nada, senta-se ao lado dele, pega a pequena colher ao lado da xícara de Draco e rouba um pouco do chantilly. Ele não liga. Nem ela. Ele observa o creme branco espalhar-se pelos lábios vermelhos e a língua aparecer, limpando-os. Fecha os olhos, abre-os de novo, tenta conter a imaginação.

- Adoro cheiro de café. – ela diz. E rouba mais um pouco de chantilly.

- Adoro café. – ele responde, e o chantilly acaba, e ele bebe o café. E ela o beija. E são quase três segundos, e ela se separa.

- Eu não gosto. – mas sorri. O gosto do café em sua boca agora é bom.

**4****. Everytime I get a chance to see you smile**

**# **_savour the air and the girls on the floor_

- Hoje eu fui convidada para um baile beneficente, duas premiéres badaladas, uma noitada no Bungalow 8 e uma festa na casa do dono de uma produtora de filmes pornôs. Não que eu considere ir nessa última, eu só citei para mostrar como sou requisitada.

- Eu não perguntei. – ele responde, sério. O copo de scotch encosta na boca fina e Draco sente o gosto forte do líquido âmbar. – E não existe nenhum Bungalow 8 em Paris.

Ela aperta os lábios vermelhos.

- Eu pegaria um avião, se eu quisesse ir. – ela responde, e morde o lábio inferior. Bate os cílios cheios de rímel enquanto o lábio é lentamente liberto da mordida. Os olhos quase dourados brilham.

- Mais uma vez, eu não perguntei. – ele larga o copo de scotch, observando o local. Enxerga o escuro. Avista uma dúzia de mesas rústicas e cadeiras combinando, todas abandonadas. O bar empoeirado e mal iluminado não está longe, e ele não vê nenhum atendente. Algo errado?

Draco olha com atenção para garota. Os lábios avermelhados cobertos de gloss, os olhos claros com rímel preto e delineador, os cabelos loiros caindo em cachos delicados pelos ombros; a postura é arrogante, com as pernas cruzadas displicentemente, revelando a coxa através da fenda do vestido. A mão delicada com unhas bem cuidadas, pintadas de vermelho, repousa sobre o joelho; o pé, envolto por cetim preto do peeptoe Jimmy Choo, balança lentamente ao ritmo de uma música imaginária.

Está errado, afinal. Ela não pertence àquele lugar.

**# **_the way you move, I'm in the mood_

Um piano, uma guitarra, uma bateria. Abandonados no palco. Três músicos sobem os degraus e alcançam os instrumentos. Uma arranhada nas cordas na guitarra, uma batida perdida de bateria. É o piano que começa, o som impondo-se pelo bar quase vazio. A luz fraca aumenta apenas um pouco, e Draco pode ver mais algumas mesas a um canto. Um, dois, três... vinte mesas. Duas pessoas. E três músicos.

Porque músicos não são pessoas.

- Eu gosto de música. – ela diz, a voz perdendo-se entre os acordes. O pé continua a se mover, sapato caro acompanhando ritmo vagabundo. São essas ironias do destino, você sabe.

- Eu não danço. – ele responde, o copo de scotch vazio. Olha para ela, o copo cheio ainda em sua mão, o gelo quase derretido. Pega, bebe... ela não se importa.

- Eu não convidei você. – ou talvez se importe, Draco não tem certeza.

Ela se levanta, os saltos batendo no chão enquanto se encaminha para o meio do pequeno bar. Vestido preto, outro vestido preto. Mangas compridas e comprimento mínimo, coxas desnudas, movimentos deliciosos. Ela deixa o quadril balançar ao ritmo, lento, rápido, as mãos largadas, o corpo lânguido rendido à música. Ela rendida à música.

Draco rendido a ela.

**# **_you know that you're wetting my appetite_

Mãos ásperas. E fortes. São elas que seguram seu pulso fino e delicado, onde uma pequena pulseira prata repousa. Você se vira. Vê Draco ali. São cabelos loiros, claros como os seus, e pele clara como a sua também. Você não liga. São olhos cinzas, você está cansada deles.

Solta sua mão, entra no banheiro, olha-se no espelho. Por mais que tente, você não consegue; sempre será essa imagem perfeita. Abre a bolsa, pega o rímel, retoca o batom. São gestos automáticos.

Mãos ásperas. E fortes. Elas seguram sua mão e fazem com que se vire. E você vê Draco ali. E não vê mais, porque os lábios estão colados tão fortes que você não vê nada. Entreabre os lábios, ergue as mãos para os cabelos dele. Mais gestos automáticos. E você sente a língua áspera na sua boca e o gosto forte de scotch. Mãos ásperas, de novo. Erguem seu quadril, e você se apóia na pia, e as mãos ásperas viajam pela pele sensível de sua coxa, de suas costas, de seus braços.

Você não suspira, porque sua boca continua coberta. Você o empurra.

- Não. – você diz, simples assim. Está cansada dessa existência banal. Sair, comer, transar. Tchau.

Draco sorri. Você sabe que ele entende. Você sabe que ele sempre sabe o que você está pensando. Ele pega o batom de sua mão e ergue os olhos.

- Se você precisar... – ele ergue o vestido dela, as mãos ásperas deslizando pela pele da coxa. Abre o batom, pintando vermelho na pele branca. Astoria suspira, Draco assopra, Astoria suspira de novo. Isso é tortura, você pensa. – Aqui está meu número.

Ele sorri de novo, e você sabe que ele sempre sabe o que você está pensando. Fecha o batom e sai. Tchau.

**5. ****I won't try to philosophize**

**# **_with you tonight, you'll make it right_

Flashes. Muitos flashes disparando por todos os lados, tentando pegar apenas um momento de qualquer subcelebridade do mundo. Discursos. Vozes leves e textos ensaiados. Cansativos. Vestidos bonitos. Drapeados, seda, tafetá. Caros.

- Nós somos babacas. – Astoria fala, rindo. Conclusões brilhantes.

- Obrigado. – Draco devolve, o sorriso sarcástico pairando no rosto. Olha para ela. Já aprendeu a ver, a _realmente_ vê-la. Agora já percebe todas as nuances. Astoria não tinha muitas, afinal.

- Nós somos programados a viver essa vida mentirosa. – ela continua. As nuances... e um pouco a mais de champagne. – É sempre a mesma coisa. Nós comemos, dormimos, transamos, saímos. E depois viemos e fazemos discursos bonitos para tentar remediar uma vida inteira de futilidade. Nós sequer temos objetivos. Ou então temos objetivos materiais. O que você quer? Dinheiro, poder? – ela riu, novamente, uma risada sem humor. – Nós já temos tudo. E depois morremos, ou somos engolidos por esse submundo. Porque não dá pra lutar contra, você sabe?

- Você já tentou?

Ela morde o lábio. _Isso _é tortura, Draco pensa. Astoria inclina-se para frente, devagar, e deixa os lábios vermelhos roçarem levemente os de Draco.

- Estou tentando. – responde.

**6. ****I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

**# **_you're saving the best for me tonight_

O BMW Z4 Roadster de Draco corre alucinadamente pela estrada. E pessoas e árvores e casas e carros se transformam em um borrão, e não se vê nada, só o céu estrelado. Astoria ri, e é uma risada de prazer, e Draco se vira para ver. Vê os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso aberto e os cabelos esvoaçantes. Ela fecha os olhos, e então fala.

- Você sabe, eu continuo tendo meus bailes beneficentes, minhas premiéres e minhas noitadas. Continuo sendo requisitada.

- Eu não duvido. – ele murmura, mas ela mal escuta. O vento é forte e arde em seus ouvidos.

- Cale a boca, Draco. Estou tentando falar. – ela fala, irritada, botando o cabelo para trás da orelha, mas ele se solta logo em seguida. – Mas eu estou aqui com você. – ela espera um pouco, mas Draco não fala nada. Ela sorri. – Eu _escolho_ estar com você.

Draco pára o carro, estacionando no belvedere. Astoria continua sentada, acomodada no banco confortável do conversível. Os ombros estão cobertos pelo casaco preto e ela olha para ele com aqueles olhos dourados de cílios longos que brilham encantadores, e a boca vermelha curva-se num sorriso inocente, e Draco pensa... ela é irresistível.

**# **_when your hand is in the thong_

Não há mais casaco. Está atirado de qualquer jeito no banco do passageiro. E não há mais botões também, porque Draco arrancou-os fora quando puxou a camisa de Astoria com força. Há apenas pele branca, agora, coberta por renda verde.

As unhas vermelhas roçam pela pele enquanto Astoria desabotoa a camisa de Draco. Agora há suspiros, há ofegos, há as mãos ásperas apertando o quadril dela. E não há mais camisa. E logo não há mais roupa nenhuma, só há pele. E a boca de Draco está tão vermelha quanto a de Astoria, e estão inchadas pelos beijos violentos e sôfregos interrompidos apenas por ofegos e gemidos que cortam o ar inevitavelmente.

E há suor, gotículas de suor que brotam no pescoço dela, e nos ombros, e nos seios, e de repente há gotículas de suor no corpo todo. Mãos ásperas nas coxas, no quadril, na cintura, que escorregam pelas costas e puxam pela nuca... e delírios e olhos fechados e corações disparados, e a pele queima, e o contato aumenta, e o movimento aumenta, e a voz aumenta, e a força aumenta. Há mãos ásperas de nos cabelos de Astoria e há unhas vermelhas correndo pelas costas de Draco.

E há lábios escorregando pela pele salgada de suor, e mãos, e línguas, e gosto de champagne. E há delírio, e há gemidos... E há delírio.

Draco contou treze sardas no ombro esquerdo de Astoria.

**7. The ghosts of my past**

**# **_on every night_

As botas de cano longo e salto alto são de couro preto envernizado. Elas brilham e reluzem quando Astoria caminha, para encontrar a opacidade da pele descoberta da coxa. E depois mais preto, no vestido curtíssimo de gola alta. Um paradoxo, olá.

Há Daphne, também, e Blaise. E há uma mesa, e há muito branco em cima dela. Astoria inclina a cabeça e quando joga os cabelos para trás, segundos depois, os olhos estão vidrados. São esses olhos mortos de viciados.

E Draco observa, e Blaise desaparece, e Daphne desaparece, mas Astoria fica. Astoria cai, Astoria sua, Astoria treme. E Draco treme também, quando pega o corpo dela com os braços. As pálpebras fazem um esforço para abrir e revelar os olhos dourados; um flash de reconhecimento, um pensamento.

Se Astoria quisesse ser a heroína de Draco, teria de ser a droga. Mas Draco repudia as drogas, não é?

**8. ****It's too late baby, there's no turning around**

**# **_I wanna touch, I wanna kiss_

Instinto. Comer, sobreviver, reproduzir. Mais, mais complexo. Instinto em tudo o que fizesse – esse era o talento de Astoria. Não costumava despender tempo demais pensando sobre qualquer coisa – afinal, ela não _precisava_ disso.

Astoria gostava do instinto. Do toque, da pele na pele, da boca na boca. Gostava de sentir. De sentir a música espalhando-se pelo seu corpo, de sentir o gosto forte e temperado do que comesse. Gostava de sentir as mãos ásperas de Draco e o efeito da cocaína, porque, daí, não precisava sentir nada. Astoria era um paradoxo.

Instinto em tudo o que fizesse – esse era o talento de Astoria. E talvez fosse também seu pior defeito.

**# **_don't know what you think you're doing to me_

- Por que você gosta de pensar? – Astoria pergunta, o hálito quente massageando o pescoço de Draco. São três horas da madrugada e eles estão acordados, pensando, sentindo.

- Acredito que seja um hábito de todo o ser humano. – a voz de Draco é irônica, mas a mão alisa com carinho os cabelos macios de Astoria. Não era ela o paradoxo?

- Não, não é. – ela se inclina, olhando fundo nos olhos de Draco. Ouro e prata, frente a frente, todos os pensamentos expostos. – Você prefere pensar. Eu prefiro sentir. Não podemos dar certo.

Draco ri. É uma risada carinhosa, uma risada de quem vê graça nas palavras recém ditas. Uma risada de quem não percebe o real significado de cada palavra em si.

- É verdade, Draco. – Astoria não ri, e os cílios batem e Draco lê preocupação nos olhos inocentes. Olhos inocentes cheios de culpa. – É desnecessário tentar.

- Às vezes o desnecessário me completa. – ele murmura, e os dedos correm pelo corpo de Astoria. – Às vezes.

**9. ****Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

**# **_I want you to see me now_

- Você sabe, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. – Astoria murmura, e sorri, e Draco a observa com intensidade. – Toda a existência humana é banal.

- Pare de bancar _a _James Dean, querida. – Draco também sorri, sarcástico. – Você está bem longe de ser um astro importante do cinema. Você é, no máximo, uma atriz secundária de filme B e olhe lá.

- Sua comparação é completamente idiota. – ela responde, os lábios crispados, mas depois inclina a cabeça e deixa os dentes roçarem pelo ombro de Draco.

- Não é quando você conhece a história do cara e toda essa merda de existência banal e angústias humanas. – Draco sussurra, e a voz está rouca, e as mãos aproximam o corpo de Astoria do seu.

- Foda-se, você está apaixonado por mim. – ela cochicha em seu ouvido, as mãos abrindo a camisa preta lentamente.

- Ah, é? E o que isso significa?

- Significa que eu posso te magoar. Que eu vou. Que eu quero. – ela sorri, e a risada evapora junto com o suor que brota. – Ficou claro agora?

**# **_like your perfume, your skin is smooth_

Astoria apóia a cabeça no ombro de Draco, inundada pelo relaxamento típico pós-sexo perfeito. Respiração pesada, corpo mole, unhas vermelhas correndo pelo corpo de Draco e mão áspera na cintura de Astoria. Sentidos, texturas e gostos. Sempre.

O lençol é macio, e Draco consegue perceber a nota cítrica do perfume de Astoria. Sente a pele macia contra a sua, e a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Sente Astoria em todo o seu corpo. E de repente não pensa mais.

É tão bom só sentir.

**10. ****I feel like a hero and you are my heroine – II**

**# **_you get me, girl_

O carro conversível corre. A velocidade atrai. A velocidade dá poder. A velocidade faz _sentir_. E Draco sente. Sente o vento forte bagunçando seus cabelos, sente a brisa gelada se infiltrando por baixo da roupa, sente os pêlos do corpo se arrepiando. Pensa em Astoria, mas não quer pensar. Aumenta o som. Escuta a música, e _sente_ a letra, e sente as batidas espalhando-se pelo seu corpo. Sente também os efeitos da droga misturando-se aos sentidos, e sente necessidade de Astoria.

Ah, como queria senti-la. Mas não consegue sentir mais nada.

Astoria sente as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Não vê, mas sabe que o rímel que antes estava bem colocado em seus cílios agora se espalha pela face. Não é mais a imagem da perfeição. Sente o gosto amargo em sua boca e cala-se, e é um duro, áspero e venenoso silêncio de quem _sabe_.

Astoria sente as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sente o aperto na garganta. Sente as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração, mas elas não adiantam, não é? O único coração que importava já parou de bater. E agora ela já não quer sentir também.

Pensa em todos os paradoxos de sua vida, e pensa em Draco, e pensa em ironias. E sente raiva, mas não quer sentir. Então pensa que talvez seja melhor simplesmente _pensar_, porque sentir... sentir não consegue mais. Parece cocaína, mas é só tristeza.

Astoria não poderia ser a heroína de Draco, porque foi a droga que o matou, afinal.


End file.
